oil paints and broken emerald eyes
by beyondthemask
Summary: The year is 2338 humanity has been divded into for classe Scathe's the wealth at the top and shifters the poorest of the poor.This is the story of Garret London a former enforcer and a suffere of a rare cancer that is slowlytaking away his vision and ulti
1. Chapter 1

I really think this one has potentical; you don't have to review but if you do leave me good advice on how to develope my characters further. Thank you honorable reviewer-san.

Please don't flame the pairings this is a bb/rae, cy/jinx, aqua/bee, and possiblily rob/star

* * *

GARRETT LONDON laid unmoving in his bed the course cotton sheets haphazardly tossed around his body. Normally this young man would be up and around working in his art studio or searching for a client but today was different. The pain seemed to be enough to envelope his soul as he stared at the ceiling allowing a few fat tears to escape his hypnotic green eyes there glistening trails illuminated his pale face. "O my god al it's happening again" a panicked voice came "Beatrice" garret managed to squeak his throat stinging. Garret looked deep into the hazel eyes of Beatrice Stroffer as he heard panicked shuffling and crashes she gentle caressed his face and wiped away the tears that continued to leave his rebellious eyes while humming his favorite song "bee is he ok how's he doing I have it hold on" another panicked voice came this time belong to Alfred sea his close friend "hurry al its bad he can't talk" bee called as she continued to cradle garret's tear streaked face "hold on gar hold on" they both said in unison as Garret London drifted of into the darkness of his subconscious.

* * *

Garret sat quietly at the table eyeing his food with contempt his usual tea and crackers replaced by a plate of eggs and sausage "hello vegan at the table" garret protested as he pushed away his plate only to be slapped softly on his retreating hand by a soft cocoa brown hand "you have to eat it you need the protein your beliefs aren't worth your life gar" Garret looked up at the culprit and his scowl became a somber line "fine" he huffed and stabbed a sausage garret grimaced as he placed it in his mouth "your evil" he grumbled Beatrice smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him she gave him a small peek "I know" she said as she rose to leave Garret smiled mischievously as he tugged on her black and yellow towel lightly bee took a few steps there was a sudden chill she looked down as garret began to cackle wildly.

* * *

Garret London frowned as he looked at his 2 charges "would you two stop moving" he screamed as bee and al laughed "I swear al for a gay guy you sure act strange" garret said as he shook his head "I'm not gay just…" "effeminate' bee interjected smiling widely garrets eye twitched in announce "hello nude painting here I have full control" garret said smiling as the two paled considerably and stiffened "though so" garret said cockily as he wiped paint on his work pants. As garret once again hide behind his current painting a evil smile spread across al's face his black hair curtained his facial feature only allowing a glimpse of his thin lips and dark grey eyes bee raised an eyebrow she knew that look it meant trouble and she was right she looked down to see a long slender hand reach closer and closer towards her most private of places. Al smile as he wrapped a finger around a particularly long pubic hair and gave a gentle tug he looked at bee his devious smile still plastered on his face as she shown a bright red from embarrassment and pain. Alfred Sea bit his lip as he felt a hand grab his most prized possessions and squeezed his eyes widened as he screamed so loud the norm, hunra and scathe levels seemed to shake.

* * *

Alfred limp at a steady pace as he followed garret into the market his eyes still filled with tears. "bet you won't do that again will you" garret laughed as he placed a worn black boiler cap on his head "fuck you gar" al hissed as he tried and failed to walk naturally he wore baggy blue dress pants that seemed to have been very old and possible once garbage. Garret sighed as pity finally over took him "lets get you to a hospital I'm pretty sure she cracked one of them". Al looked apprehensively at his friend and bowed his head in defeat "fine" he grumbled as garret slipped an arm under his shoulder and aided his best friend patron and art agent "you better find me a good job this time' garret said as he traveled down the filthy streets of the lower world. The world of the shift the slums of slums filled with crime and depravity a place where the weak die and the strong survive this is the story of garret London ex-enforcer, cancer patient, and the only real good thing left of humanity.

* * *

reviews please!

i don't own teen titans but i own this concept im serious


	2. Chapter 2 GOOD NEWS?

2 umm should i call them reviews our questions oh well bound to get a few of those well anyway heres chapter 2

hey bye the way don't sweat the names i know there real names it's part of the story the name changes anyway and youll soon find out why

CHAPTER 2: GOOD NEWS!

* * *

* * *

Garret yawned loudly as he rolled out of bed his green locks hung wildly in front of his emerald eyes that still held the signs of sleep garret slipped on a pair of baggy pants and grabbed his glasses setting the thin square frames on his slightly upturned nose he groaned and scratched the back of his head and began his slow trek to the kitchen. It had been hard to sleep due to the sweltering heat of the house. "damn it the heater broke again" bee growled as she stood over the kitchen stove wearing a large white shirt that reached mid thigh "al wear the hell are you" she screamed her temper flaring along with the heat "morning gar" she growled as politely as possible in her mood garret only groaned and mumbled a good morning as he sat plopped down in the nearest chair legs sprawled he looked up at the old colored TV the black glaze chipped in many places gave it a cultured look as Vincent had joked the announcers voice came in slowly gar listened intently waiting for his eyes to focus. The black haired pale faced woman began slowly 'last night scathe enforcers captured the head of the Darwin crime syndicate the one believed to be related to the Grover incident 2 years ago' garret scoffed and turned off the TV "there full of shit" he grumbled as he grabbed an apple and stood to leave "guys when your done eating I want you naked and in the gallery we ha….." garret stopped in mid sentence something's seriously wrong he noted as he looked at the floor he couldn't see the details of the floor anymore the many prominent scuffs were nothing more than slight markings "fuck" garret groaned as he pulled of his glasses he sighed "guys check up time" he yelled.

* * *

"How bad is it this time" bee asked as she stepped over another bag of garbage on the side of the road "bad enough that I can't see half of the mess on the side of the street" he said calmly "that's pretty damn bad garret" al said rather calmly digging his hands deeper into his worn pants pockets "don't sweat it so much guys I just need stronger med's is all" garret chuckled

* * *

"Your going blind buddy" Vincent said as he activated the cat scan machine for the second time "your not serious" garret scoffed "dead serious grass stain there's a tumor behind your eyes its imbedded in the connective tissues in front of your frontal lobe "so what your saying is that I'm dying" garret said calmly "well some one knows his medicine" Vincent said as he placed a gloved hand on his chocolate colored bald head "at any rate you'll be safe for a while its easily curable plus I can always cyberise them" Vincent said as he stopped the machine to release garret "naw I like my eyes my mom gave them to me" he chuckled. Vincent sighed his intense grey eyes peered into his close friend's soul "you want to die don't you" garret looked away "come what may... "come what fuckin way my black ass Garfield it's not your damn fault" Vincent yelled as he towered over garret "that's not my name anymore victor I respect your wishes you respect mine" garret said coolly "watch your tone with me Logan I can still kick your ass" Vincent said thoroughly annoyed "remember last month when I warned you about that tumor" "yeah" "it was malignant it's spreading buddy if you don't get it removed I don't know how long you'll be able to hold on" Vincent said as his grey eyes shifted into a compassionate light blue. "its not your fault garret you couldn't have saved her" Vincent sighed as he rubbed his eyes plopping down in his large blue chair "I know but I could have tried harder" garret said slowly "here I changed your prescriptions and upped the dosage of medication don't overdose it's twice as strong ok" Vincent said as he handed garret a pair of blue glasses and a bag of medication "stay frosty gar titan brigade" Vincent said as he raised a gloved fist "titan brigade" garret said as his fist made contact with Vincent's.

* * *

Garret walked slowly down the sterile white hallways towards the exit 'your wrong Vic Sara didn't have to die' he though as he approached the exit garret slipped his new metallic blue glasses on and stepped outside he was instantly greeted by a pair of long sleeved arms wrapping around his body and a pair of red lips colliding with his cheek "guess what gar while you were in there al went up to the hunra level and found you some work with some woman named kitten moth she's got thick pockets and she's looking for a oil on canvas painting 16 by 17"Beatrice said as she bounced around joyfully "that's great now we can get the heater fixed" garret said as he began to calculate his possible earnings "how bad is it this time" bee' somber voice came "I'm getting better its an after effect" garret lied as he stared into her hazel eyes she merrily smiled and hugged him tighter "that's great news garret cause I love our family" she said as they made there way towards the shifter markets "a family" garret mumbled as guilt began to eat away at his heart "family"

* * *

Ok i admit not the greatest i wanted to wait a little longer to introduce vic but i felt i need ed to develope a little faster.

next chapter:enter kitten moth the deviant


End file.
